Rehabilitation
by Matt Rogan
Summary: Nadia Rogan is a troublesome 17 year old student at Star High with a shadowy past. But a new teacher called Peter Gray compares her personality traits to someone with a troubled life and aims to change her life for the better.


_An: this rewire version of this chapter_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars only idea and OC that appear in this story _

_Friday 7:45 am May 26 2017_

Nadia is in her bed when the alarm clock went off at 7:45am and she gives a frustrated noise and smack at it and it stop. She was going back to sleep until her dad shouted out for her,

"Nadia Rogan you need get up to get ready for school we don't want you and Matt to be late again." called her father Derry Rogan from downstairs

"Fuck off Dad and let me sleep" swear Nadia as she pull a pillow to her head and tries to get back to sleep.

She then heard footstep's and heard a slam and someone sitting beside her bed and she smelled someone smoking and the person said "Come sis let not do this today and get dad piss off at you again"

"I hardly think so Matt and you know me I hate fucking school" said Nadia as got up from her bed and turn to see the person who is her older brother Matt Rogan.

Matt is a tall man with Buzz cut red hair and red beard. He had blue eye and Matt was blind one of his eye those that never bother him. His skin tell he does not get enough sun light.

He is wearing right now is a dark red shirt and dark blue jacket with dark green jean with white and blue shoes.

Matt laughs as he sat on his sister's bed and said "Your right I do know you."

Then he took out his box of cigarettes hand's one to Nadia and she take it from her brother and light it up and began to take it into her mouth.

"Still we don't want Mr. Din to give us another break time detention for being late again" said Matt getting up as he walk out of her room.

"Nah I still going to give Mr. Din a hard time" thought Nadia as she smiled at the thought of driving Mr. Din mad.

She got up from her bed and walk over to her mirror to take looked at herself. She was a beautiful 16 year old girl with Hime cut white hair and she was slim.

What make her stand up the most was her tattoo on her face which friend and Family find weird but she love it.

She go to her closet and get's her outfit for the day. She wore black tank top with a red jacket and she blue jeans and blue sneaker's.

She went down the stair and saw her brother and dad having their breakfast and Matt is having toast and her dad is drinking coffee with the newspaper in his hand.

She walk over to the table and grab one of her brother toast's and went out the door not before hearing her brother shouted "Fuck you Nadia stop stealing my breakfast"

She smiles at though the look on her brother for stealing his breakfast again.

Nadia grab her skateboard and begin to ride to her school. Her school is just 10 minutes away.

_Friday 8:10 am May 26 2017_

Nadia is at the front door of her High School 10 minutes later.

She stops and put away her skateboard in her bag.

Just as she done that she heard a shouting of a person saying "Yo Nadia what up?"

Nadia turn around to see her best friend Kira Carson and reply back "During fine Kira how are you during?"

Kira Carson had long red hair tie in a ponytail and has cut on her cheek

She is wearing right now is a red shirt and dark green jacket with dark blue skirt and high heels.

"Great Nadia hi where Matt at?" asked Kira looking for Nadia's brother.

Nadia laugh and pat behind her back ease her friend worried. She knew Kira and her Brother have been going out for last 3 year.

They ever nickname to each other like Kira called him "tough guy" were her brother called her "little red" because Matt is much taller than her and Nadia.

Nadia and Kira have been best friends for years and they both always get in trouble together since they were kids and they hang out most of the time.

"He not here yet he had to go and make more toast cause I stole his" answer Nadia as she laugh at the last part.

Kira laugh alongside with her and said "tough guy better make it or he gets us in trouble again."

"Let get inside and you can talk about how great your boyfriend is" joked Nadia.

Kira playful smack her arm and say "Fuck off Nadia" as both girl's walk inside the school.

...

_Friday 8:25 am May 26 2017_

Nadia and Kira walk up to their lockers and Matt came said "Yo what up sis and little red"

Matt went over to kiss his girlfriend and Kira give him smile kiss on his cheek and said "not getting off for being late that easy tough guy."

Matt just smile at Kira and said "Come on little red I'm sorry"

Nadia decide to mess with him "We are fine Matt and how was your breakfast"

"Screw you sis and hi do you guys want to have another smoke before class start?" asked Matt taking out his box of cigarettes handle one to Kira and Nadia

They went outside to take their smoke. Nadia is just about to take her when they heard a shout "Hi you three stop right there"

They all turn around to see man wearing a brown jacket and light blue jeans he is carrying a case and had glass on. He looked to be in his early 20th and he had red hair and blue eye.

He walk over to them and said "Your three are not allow to smoke in this school"

Nadia does not seem to recognize him and asked "Sorry sir but who are you"

"I'm young lady and I'm new school counsellor" answer in a calm voice.

Nadia wanted to tell this counsellor to fuck off but something told her not to and let guy go easy

Nadia throw her cigarettes away and said "Come guys let this easy time and let just head inside"

Matt is surprise that little sister do not tell this person to go fuck himself. But then Matt notice something Nadia never spoke in a calm voice.

As he and Kira did the same and follow Nadia back in Kira said what he was thinking "That out of character for Nadia don't think Matt"

He agree with her and he is going to find why.


End file.
